Pick up lines
by 666darknessangel666
Summary: Or the one where Syo is trying to read but Ren is being cheesy. Syo x Ren relationship (because there are not enough fics for this pairing) m for a reason. Don't like Yaoi don't read.


New story! Yeah. I might turn this into more but maybe not. I love this pairing! Also I found these pick up lines on a website. Anyway enjoy.

* * *

Syo could feel eyes on him. It made him feel slightly uncomfortable. He knew exactly what those eyes wanted from him and he was ignoring them. Ren had been staring at him for the last 15 minutes and he refused to give in. He was reading and didn't want to be disturbed. He heard a sigh before Ren came closer, brushing his hand against the back of Syo's neck, causing Syo to tense.

Ren smirked a little "you shouldn't ignore people kitten." Syo glared a little at the nickname, Ren had taken to calling him that whenever they were alone. "I'm not your kitten." he grouched, not moving his eyes from the book. Ren chuckled and rested his chin on Syo's shoulder "You should come play with me." Syo rolled his eyes "I'm reading Ren."

Ren hummed in acknowledgment but not agreement "And I'm tall." Syo blinked at the odd statement and shot him a weird look "What?" Ren smirked "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought we were naming things that didn't matter." Syo laughed a little "You're crazy." Syo said. Ren smiled "Crazy for you." Syo snorted and rolled his eyes "Stop being cheesy."

Ren smiled "Are you sure cause I've got lots more stored up. Such as, did it hurt when you fell from heaven? Your eyes are like the ocean Kitten, blue and beautiful. Are you an interior decorator? Because when I saw you, the entire room became beautiful. Do you have a Band-Aid? Because I just scraped my knee falling for you. I thought happiness started with an H. Why does mine start with U? For a moment I thought I had died and gone to heaven. Now I see that I am very much alive, and heaven has been brought to me. Can I take your picture to prove to all my friends that angels do exist? Do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by again?"

By the time he was done Syo was laughing "Where did you learn all those?" Ren smiled "The internet." Syo wiped a tear from his eyes "Some of those were actually good, I'm impressed." Ren chuckled "Now will you come play with me Kitten?" Syo sighed but nodded and put his book down "Fine." Ren smiled triumphantly and led Syo to his room quickly, glad that Masoto was out somewhere else. Ren pulled Syo into a kiss and Syo kissed back, letting his lips open for Ren's tongue.

Syo moaned into the kiss and Ren pulled back. He led Syo to the bed and Syo lay down with Ren straddling him. They continued their kiss until Ren broke it off once more to trail down his neck. Syo's neck was very sensitive. Syo whimpered when Ren nipped his neck and Ren quickly divested them both of their clothes. Ren got the lube from the bedside drawer and coated his fingers in it before slowly slipping one inside Syo. It didn't hurt considering how many times they'd done this.

Syo gasped when Ren decided to add another finger, feeling a slight sting. Ren kissed his thy and went slower, scissoring his fingers, and occasionally bending them. Syo cried out as Ren found his prostate and played with it for a few seconds before slipping a third finger in. Syo didn't even notice as Ren kept poking and prodding his prostate. Syo was whimpering between gasping cries and Ren decided he'd been prepared enough.

He coated his own erection in lube and slowly pressed in. Syo whimpered at the stretch but took him in without to much pain. When he was fully inside Ren paused and looked down at Syo. Syo's eyes were screwed shut and he was panting. Ren leaned down and gave him a sweet kiss that made Syo melt, then Ren began to move. He moved slowly at first but then began to pick up speed and strength. Soon he was pounding Syo at full speed and Syo could barely speak.

Ren could feel his climax approaching and reached for Syo's member. He began to stroke it in time to his thrusts and in no time Syo was crying out his climax, Ren followed not long after. They lay their afterwords to catch their breath, Syo nuzzled up to Ren and fell asleep. Ren smiled and kissed his forehead. Syo was so adorable. Ren decided to take a nap to and curled up next to Syo.


End file.
